


The Flash returns

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen returns, Caitlin Snow Needs a Hug, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not for WestAllen fans, Or Savitar/Caitlin fans, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: When Cisco seeks Caitlin out to help him bring Barry back, he finds her in a very different situation. And when Barry returns, he brings a revelation that turns everyone's world on its head. And all the while, a new enemy is lurking in the shadows.





	1. The return

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the story that has the same basis premise of Barry Allen Reborn, of Barry coming back and revealing what a horrible friend he’s been, but it will have a very unique twist the story didn’t have. And to clarify, the ending of this chapter is not the twist I’m talking about. And unlike the other story, it won’t be a whole season rewrite.
> 
> For those of you who haven’t read the other story, you don’t need to.
> 
> For the sake of the story, Keystone City is an hour and a half drive from Central City.

Central City  
Night 

Completely ignoring Iris’ orders to leave Barry in the Speed Force (like hell he was leaving Barry in that place); Cisco had gone home and Vibed Caitlin, knowing she was the only person who could help him. He’d only gotten the view of an apartment complex but it hadn’t taken Cisco long to narrow it down and find the apartment. Which was how Cisco ended up driving to the neighboring Keystone City and found the apartment.

Cisco walked into the building, looking around. It was a pretty modest building, Cisco mused as he looked around.

“May I help you sir?” the guy at the front desk, a man in his mid-thirties with greying brown hair, asked as he saw Cisco.

“I hope so,” Cisco said as he walked over, pulling out a picture of Caitlin from his jacket. “Do you know this woman?”

“Is she in trouble?” the man asked evasively and Cisco knew that he knew Caitlin.

“No. I’m a friend and I really need to see her,” Cisco said and could see the hesitation on the man’s face. “Please, I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t important.”

“She lives on the fifth floor, room 52,” the man finally said after a moment.

“Thank you,” Cisco said gratefully as he walked towards the stairs.

After climbing up five flights, Cisco found himself in front of room 52; knowing Caitlin was on the other side. With a deep breath, Cisco raised his hand and knocked on the door.

“Cait, it’s me. I need to talk to you,” Cisco heard movement on the other side of the door and knew she was listening. “It’s just me; no one else is with me. Please Cait, I need your help. Barry needs your help. If you won’t open this door for me, will you please open it for him? I’m begging you here Cait.”

For a moment, nothing happens. Then, the door opens and he saw Caitlin for the first time in six months. Her hair was no longer white, back to her normal red. Her skin was no longer pale but a healthy peach. It was Caitlin.

“Come on in,” Caitlin said gesturing him in.

“Thank you,” Cisco said as he walked in and she closed the door behind him. “I…”

Cisco trailed off as he got a good look at her. Apparently, her hair wasn’t the only thing that had changed. He understood now why the guy at the front desk was acting so protective of Caitlin as he stared at her swollen stomach. 

“Yes, I’m pregnant,” Caitlin said and Cisco picked his jaw up off the floor.

“I see,” Cisco said, trying to gather his thoughts. “How long…”

“Five months, give or take,” Caitlin shrugged.

Cisco did the math. That meant the baby would have been conceived about a month after she left town. She’d been herself for five months and hadn’t come back or called him. The hurt must have shown on his face, because she put a hand on his shoulder.

“I couldn’t come back Cisco,” Caitlin said softly. “I couldn’t face Joe or Iris. But I am sorry I didn’t tell you I was myself again.”

“You’re looking a lot less Frosty than before,” Cisco nodded and Caitlin knew he was trying to steer them onto a less personal matter. “Last time I saw you, you said you weren’t Killer Frost but you weren’t you anymore either.”

“I’m me Cisco,” Caitlin said simply and Cisco nodded, silence descending on them.

“So, the dad…is he…” Cisco trailed off, not sure how to say it.

“Not in the picture,” Caitlin said blankly and Cisco nodded, understanding she didn’t want to talk about it. “What’s going on Cisco?”

“You see the news?” Cisco asked.

“That Samurai? Yeah, I know,” Caitlin said.

“Well, he wants The Flash or he’s gonna destroy the city. After you left-”

“Barry went into the Speed Force, I know,” Caitlin cut him off.

“Good, it saves time. I think I can get him out, but I can’t do it without you Cait,” Cisco said and Caitlin was silent. “Come on, don’t you want to get our friend back?”

“Is he really our friend?” Caitlin’s question took Cisco back. “It really hasn’t felt like it in a while. He didn’t seem to care that I was going through hell with fear of losing control to Frost. He didn’t tell you about Dante or try and help you through it. It’s like he didn’t have room in his life for us once he got together with Iris.”

“Barry has been a pretty crappy friend lately. That’s on him…but it’s also on us,” Cisco said and Caitlin looked at him in disbelief. “We saw that he was losing himself, that he was losing sight of who he really was. And we did nothing; we stood back and let it happen anyway. We can’t change that, but we can make it right by reminding him who he used to be. And we can start by getting him out of the hell he’s in right now. Are you with me?”

“Okay,” Caitlin finally agreed after a few moments. “But don’t tell the others that you found me or that I helped you. I’m not ready to face them yet.”

The Speed Force

Inside the Speed Force, Barry Allen was in the middle of training. Not training his body, but rather his mind. Since he had arrived here, The Speed Force had taken to giving him the knowledge of the universe. He’d been learning everything they knew, everything they didn’t know, and everything in between. His mind was being flooded with knowledge when it suddenly stopped, confusing him.

“It’s almost time Barry,” The Speed Force, which had taken the form of his mother, said as it appeared behind him.

“Time for what?” Barry asked confused.

“Time for you to leave,” Nora said the one thing he had been longing to hear since he had arrived here.

“Really?” Barry said, excitement coursing through him. “When?”

“You will know when it is time. But you know what you must do when you leave,” Nora said pointedly and Barry nodded with a solemn look replacing his excited smile.

“I know. I have to make things right. And I will, I promise,” Barry vowed.

“I should hope so,” Nora said with a pointed glare. “I would hate for the past year and a half to have been for nothing.”

Central City  
Morning

Cisco was standing in front of the Star Labs set up, getting everything ready as Joe and Wally arrived on scene.

“Mr. West, Mr. West,” Cisco greeted.

“What are we doing out here Cisco?” Wally asked.

“It seemed an appropriate venue, as we’ve had good luck here before,” Cisco said, checking over some equipment.

“Why do we need good luck?” Joe asked wearily.

“Because we’re getting Barry back,” Cisco said and Joe started.

“Cisco, Iris said-”

“Despite what your daughter might think, I don’t work for her Joe. I don’t blindly nod and agree with whatever she says,” Cisco cut off Joe, turning around with an angry look on his face. “I’m not gonna leave Barry to suffer in a hellish Speed Force Prison just because Iris said so. Are you?”

“Okay, so how do we do this?” Joe asked after a moment, the desire to save his son overcoming his love for Iris.

“In the spirit of bringing back old friends, may I present the Speed Force Bazooka,” Cisco said, removing a sheet to reveal the object in question. “I’ve made a few slight modifications, as Captain Solo would say. I was with a friend last night and we worked out a few kinks.”

“What friend?” Wally asked curiously.

“This is the Quark Sphere,” Cisco said, pulling out a red ball and dodging Wally’s question. “Keyed to Barry’s genetic markers. Once we track him, the Quark Sphere will trick The Speed Force into thinking he’s still there. Wally, be a dear and put this on the center pylon.” 

Wally shrugged after exchanging a look with Joe, neither missing that Cisco hadn’t answered the question. Wally grabbed the ball and put it where he was instructed.

“Okay, Joe, head over to that computer,” Cisco instructed and Joe walked over. “Hit the big button. You’ll see it.” 

Joe did as he was told and the ball lit up with electricity, floating up into the air.

“Okay, now it’s tracking Barry. It’ll light up on the screen when it’s found him. Let me know when that happens,” Cisco said, readying the Bazooka. 

“It’s happening!” Joe exclaimed as the scene lit up. 

Cisco activated the weapon and it shot out a beam at the Quark Sphere, creating a giant portal.

Inside the Speed Force, Barry saw the portal, knowing his friends were trying to get him out.

“Run Barry, run,” Nora said as Barry was suddenly in his Flash suit.

Barry nodded, pulling his cowl up and running through the portal. 

Outside, Barry raced out as the portal closed. However, the others were confused as Barry sped right passed them. Even iris, who had just arrived, was just someone he sped passed.

“That was Barry, right?” Joe asked, looking over at his son for confirmation.

“It looked like him, yeah,” Wally said.

“Then where’s he going?” Joe asked, looking over at Cisco, who shrugged, as confused as Joe.

Caitlin’s apartment  
Same time

Caitlin was making tea when she felt a powerful gust of wind behind her. She turned around to see The Flash standing behind her.

“Barry?” She breathed and he removed his cowl.

“Hi Cait,” Barry greeted.

“You’re back,” Caitlin said, the room suddenly filled with awkwardness.

“I’m back,” Barry agreed.

“What are you doing here? How’d you find me?” Caitlin asked.

“Cisco didn’t give you up, if that’s what you’re worried bout. The Speed Force has been keeping an eye on you. I’ve known where you were all along, it let me know,” Barry said, confusing her.

“Why?” Caitlin asked, wondering why she was so important.

“For a lot of reasons, but the main one being what you carry inside you,” Barry said and Caitlin cupped her stomach. “I know Cait.”

“Know what?” Caitlin breathed even though she already knew the answer.

“I know that you lied to Cisco. I know that Savitar is the father.”


	2. Time Remnants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry attempts to make amends for creating Flashpoint as he reveals a stunning secret from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far.

Caitlin’s apartment

Morning

Caitlin was sitting on the couch, silent as Barry brought her a cup of tea.

“Here, I made it just the way you like it,” Barry said as he held it out to Caitlin.

She nodded, silently taking it. He wasn’t wrong, Caitlin mused as she took a sip. He had made it exactly how she liked it.

“So, you ready to talk?” Barry asked.

“I’m not sure what to say,” Caitlin said as she looked up at him. “How can you even look at me when you know I did with Savitar? That I…”

“Because it wasn’t you,” Barry said as he knelt down in front of her. “It may have been your body, but it wasn’t you. I’ll never forgive myself for what he did to you Cait.”

“It’s not your fault,” Caitlin said but Barry shook his head.

“Everything that happened, especially to you, happened because I went back in time. I wasn’t thinking about how it would affect you or Cisco or anyone else, I was just thinking about myself. And you paid for it, more than anyone else. I’m so sorry Caitlin,” Barry said remorsefully.

Maybe it was the hormones, maybe it as the fact that Barry was here, seeming like his old self. Maybe it was the fact that someone was here, knowing everything she had been through, understood that she had been raped. Either way, it didn’t matter. Caitlin lowered her head as her shoulders shook with sobs. Barry stood up and sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms. And then he just held her as she cried, letting all the emotions she had kept bottled up inside for the last six months out.

Star Labs

Later in the morning

“Where would he go Cisco?” Iris demanded as Cisco scoured the traffic cams for Barry.

“Still looking, and how should I know? What am I, a mind reader?” Cisco asked sarcastically.

“Well you certainly got him out of the Speed Force, despite the fact I clearly told you no,” Iris said angrily.

“Because I don’t work for you. You weren’t elected leader, you just seemed to assume you were in charge. You’re not, so get out of the way and let me do my job!” Cisco snapped frustrated.

Iris was so shocked she didn’t say anything as Joe and Wally exchanged a glance, knowing Cisco had been under too much stress lately and Iris certainly hadn’t helped. As Cisco followed the traffic cams out of Central City, he realized where Barry had been going.

“I know where he is,” Cisco said as he turned around to face the others. “But first, there’s something you need to know.”

Caitlin’s apartment

Shortly after

“I’m sorry,” Caitlin said, wiping her eyes. “God, I got your suit all wet.”

“It’s okay, I’m pretty sure it’s water proof,” Barry joked and Caitlin let out a sound that was a mix of a laugh and sobbing.

“God, you seem so much…”Caitlin trailed off.

“Like your friend as opposed to the guy that was more concerned with Iris than helping you?” Barry asked and Caitlin looked away. “It’s okay. You’re not wrong. But…that wasn’t me Cait.”

“I know. You lost sight of who you really were,” Caitlin said but Barry shook his head.

“No Cait, it wasn’t me,” Barry said, trying to make her understand.

Caitlin was confused but, before Barry could explain, a Breach opened up in her living room. Barry jumped up, standing protectively in front of her as Cisco, Iris, Wally, and Joe stepped out.

“Cisco, you promised,” Caitlin said, looking betrayed.

“I know, but I couldn’t keep your secret when I realized he’d come here,” Cisco said as they all looked over at Barry.

“Hey,” Barry stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say after spending all this time imagining a reunion.

Suddenly, Iris had rushed over and wrapped Barry in a hug. Barry awkwardly returned the hug, seeing the ring on her hand and eying it with an unreadable look on his face.

“You came back to me,” Iris said as she pulled back, a beaming smile on her face.

“Yeah,” Barry said awkwardly, knowing now was not the time to have this conversation, not with his friends and family in front of them.

“Caitlin, you’re pregnant,” Wally said shocked as he got a good look at her.

“Yeah,” Caitlin said uncomfortably as they all turned to look at her.

“How far along are you?” Joe asked once he had gotten over the shock, making Caitlin uncomfortable.

“If she doesn’t want to talk about it, she doesn’t have to,” Cisco immediately said in defense of his friend.

“Cisco’s right, we should respect Caitlin’s privacy,” Barry added and Caitlin looked at them both gratefully.

“Why did you come here?” Iris asked Barry, the joy of Barry being back fading as she began to look at the situation. “You could’ve gone to Star Labs or home, but you came here. Why?”

Caitlin tensed, thinking this would be when her secret came out. But everyone was surprised by Barry’s response.

“That’s none of your business. What I came here for is between me and Caitlin,” Barry said, stunning Iris.

“Barry, I’m your fiancée!” Iris protested.

“No, you’re not,” Barry said to the shock of everyone. “I didn’t ask you to marry me and I didn’t put that ring on your finger.”

“What are you talking about Barry, of course you did!” Iris protested, not understanding and Barry sighed.

“No, I didn’t. I’ve been in the Speed Force for over a year,” Barry said, stunning them as he began to explain.

_Central City, a year and a half ago_

_Night_

_Barry returned from saving his mother, dragging Thawne’s unconscious form with him. As he dropped Thawne to the ground, he stared, startled at what he saw in front of him: A second Flash, staring at him in confusion._

_“Who are you?” The second Flash asked._

_“I’m the Flash,” Barry said, wondering who this guy was._

_“That’s impossible, I’m The Flash!” the double exclaimed._

_“No…you’re a Time Remnant,” Barry realized. “I must have created you by accident when I went back to save mom.”_

_“No. No, I’m the real Barry and you’re the Time Remnant!” the Remnant exclaimed._

_The Remnant sped at him and Barry dodged its strike. The two began speeding around, trading blows at high speed. As they fought, a portal opened up. A portal to the Speed Force._

_The Remnant managed to get behind him and put him in a choke hold. As Barry gasped, the Remnant sped over and threw him into the portal, which closed behind him._

Now

Everyone stood in shock, staring at Barry after he had finished his story.

“So, you created a time remnant when you created Flashpoint and the remnant threw you into the Speed Force so it could take over your life?” Wally asked shocked and Barry nodded grimly.

“It sounds crazy, I know, but it’s the truth,” Barry said with a sigh.

"I think crazy went out the window when you woke up being able to run a mile in two seconds,” Caitlin muttered and Barry chuckled.

“Why didn’t you come back?” Joe asked.

“I tried, the Speed Force wouldn’t let me,” Barry said to their shock. “It took me a long time to understand why.”

“Why?” Iris demanded, trying to process the fact that her fiancée…wasn’t really her fiancée.

“Because I needed to see what I could become if I lost sight of who I truly am. If I started putting myself before my friends,” Barry said as he looked at Caitlin before looking over at Cisco. “I’m sorry guys, for everything my remnants put you through.”

“It’s okay man, it wasn’t you,” Cisco said but Barry shook his head.

“It’s a representation of me when I made it. It’s why Savitar was such an evil person. A remnant, it’s created as you are when you make it. Good becomes great and bad becomes worse,” Barry said.

“Like Captain America!” Cisco exclaimed and Barry’s lips twitched.

“Sort of,” Barry shrugged. “The point is it was to show me what I could be, to teach me what I could become if I ever lost sight of who I really am. But I hear we have a new problem. A samurai?”

Star Labs

Early afternoon

Barry was silent as he obsessed the footage of their encounter with the Samurai. He frowned as he saw the blast of energy from the Samurai’s sword throw Wally, Cisco, and Joe back.

“So wat are you thinking, a Meta?” Cisco asked as they all stood around him, watching him think.

“I don’t know. Could be a Meta, could be something else, like magic,” Barry noted.

“Magic?” Wally asked skeptically and Barry smiled.

“There are things in this world not ever science can explain Wally. Look up Oliver one day, boy does he have stories,” Barry said before frowning. “He wants The Flash? Fine, I’ll give it to him.”

“Don’t you think we should talk about a game plan?” Iris asked.

“The same way you talked about leaving me in the Speed Force?” Barry asked pointedly and Iris blinked. “When my remnant went into the Speed Force, I sort of absorbed him, got all his memories. Wally is not ready to deal with someone like this and Cisco can’t handle him by himself, no offense guys.”

“None taken,” Cisco said and Wally nodded reluctantly, knowing Barry was right.

“I didn’t think it would work,” Iris said.

“You didn’t even try,” Barry said coolly and Iris winced. “In any case, it was the wrong choice Iris. So I’ll be making the rest of the decisions today. This is my city, my home. I’m not gonna let a samurai with an energy sword or whatever it is destroy it.”

As Iris looked shocked by the way Barry was treating her, Cisco looked over at Caitlin and they exchanged a smile. The real Barry, the one who was their friend and stood by them when they needed him most, was finally back. And it was a good feeling. Cisco had a feeling things would finally get back to normal around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, there’s really only one fic I like that has a Killer Frost/Savitar relationship in season three. Most of the fics that explore this concept often romanticize the relationship with the idea that Savitar cared about Caitlin/Killer Frost (which is disproven by 3x23). But what makes me unable to stomach most of these fics is that they ignore the most horrible thing Savitar does to Caitlin in these fics. When she was working with him, Killer Frost had complete control over Caitlin’s body. In a sexual relationship, Caitlin could not give consent. Where I’m from, we call that rape.
> 
> I’ve joked with a few of my friends that the real Barry never came back from creating Flashpoint and the Barry currently on the show is his selfish time remnant Barty. Quite honestly, the Barry on the show currently is a pale shadow of the hero he once was. Even in 3x01, it was clear something was different about him because all he does in Flashpoint is live with his parents and stalk Iris (his mom’s words). In the first two seasons, it’s pretty obvious Barry is a lot closer to Cisco and Caitlin than he is to Iris. Yet, in Flashpoint, Barry did not have any interest in their lives until he needed them. It’s just not something I can see the same Barry from seasons one and two doing.


	3. The samurai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry deals with the samurai before having two important conversations with Caitlin and Iris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I was not expecting such a response from last chapter. Glad you guys liked the two Barrys twist.

Star Labs  
Afternoon

Alarms suddenly started blaring as Cisco rushed to the computer.

“Um, our Samurai friend is back!” Cisco shouted in a panic.

“It hasn’t been been a full day yet!” Iris shouted.

“Somehow, I don’t think he cares about deadlines!” Cisco shouted.

“If he wants The Flash, I’ll give it to him,” Barry said, interrupting the argument. “Time to show this guy what I’m made of.”

Central City  
Not long after

The Samurai was stalking the streets when Barry, in his suit, sped in.

“I hear you’ve been looking for me,” Barry said as the Samurai stared at him.

“Welcome back Flash,” the samurai said in a robotic voice before it lunged at Barry.

Using his super speed, Barry ducked, dodging the samurai’s sword before speeding out behind the samurai.

“What do you want from me?” Barry demanded.

“For you to return,” the samurai said robotically before throwing its sword as Barry. 

Barry dodged the sword before grabbing it by the hilt. Whirling around at super speed, Barry sent the sword back at the samurai. To Barry’s shock, the sword went right through the samurai’s shoulder and the arm fell to the ground. Seeing the wires, Barry realized what was going on.

“You’re a robot,” Barry realized. “Which means I don’t have to hold back.”

Barry sped over, vibrating his arm. Barry made an uppercut to the samurai’s head and the head went flying into the air. The body fell to the ground as the head crashed to the ground.

“Flash…welcome back,” the samurai said before it lost power.

Star Labs  
Later in the afternoon

“I have never seen anything like this,” Cisco said as he studied the tech. “It’s like a less advanced version of Thawne’s tech.”

“Someone had to build this thing,” Wally pointed out.

“We’ll find out who did and why they did it. And when we do, we’ll be ready,” Barry said firmly.

“Yeah, we’re back!” Cisco cheered, putting up a hand and Barry laughed as he high fived it.

“It’s good to have you back,” Joe said, putting a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“I feel fine Joe. Just, I need some time to get back into the swing of things, so I don’t think I’ll be heading back to work just yet,” Barry said and Joe nodded.

“I get it. I’m sorry, I feel like I should have known something was off,” Joe said, cursing himself for not seeing that Barry was different. 

“Its fine Joe,” Barry said, although the tight smile he gave said it was anything but. 

“No, it’s not,” Joe said in guilt.

“Looks, as much as I’m enjoying seeing you all again, I think I need to go home and lay down,” Caitlin said, bringing their attention to her. “What they don’t you about pregnancy is how exhausting it is.” 

“But you’ll be back, right?” Cisco asked hopefully.

“We’ll see,” Caitlin said and Cisco’s expression fell. “I’m not saying no Cisco, I just…I need time.”

Cisco nodded, far from happy but understanding why.

“I’ll take you home,” Barry offered.

“I can make my own way home,” Caitlin hedged.

“It’s fine. Plus, there’s something I want to talk to you about,” Barry said and Caitlin fought the urge to place her hands on her stomach, knowing what he wanted to talk about.

“Okay,” Caitlin agreed reluctantly.

“Barry,” Iris called out, hating the feeling of Barry pushing her aside.

“I’ll be by the loft later. We need to talk to Iris,” Barry said and Iris felt a pit of dread form in her stomach.

Caitlin’s apartment  
Late afternoon

“It’s a little small for a baby, isn’t it?” Barry said as he looked around Caitlin’s apartment after they got back.

“This was only temporary,” Caitlin said from her spot on the couch.

“So did you plan on leaving here to, never talking to Cisco again?” Barry asked surprised.

“I don’t know, I hadn’t thought that far ahead,” Caitlin admitted and it was silent for a minute. “What do you want Barry?”

“I want to be there for you,” Barry said, taking her back. “I know Savitar technically wasn’t me, but what he did to you, that’s on me. Technically, that is my kid. If you don’t want me involved, I get it. What you’ve gone through, it’s my fault, and I have no right to expect anything from   
you. But, I want to be in his or her life, in whatever role you’ll let me be.”

“Don’t blame yourself for the sins of Savitar or the other remnant. Cisco wants to call him Barty,” Caitlin said, smiling lightly and Barry chuckled. “It’s not your fault. You had a moment of weakness after losing your dad. Cisco and I don’t blame you for that. And you’re right, you are her father. I won’t keep you from her.”

“Her?” Barry noticed. “It’s a girl?”

“I don’t know for sure, just a gut feeling,” Caitlin said as she cupped her stomach. “I’m not ready to tell the others yet.”

“I understand. What you’ve been through…we can tell them whenever you’re ready. You do plan on telling them, right?” Barry asked and she nodded.

“I’ll tell them, just give me some time,” Caitlin said.

“I’ll give you all the time you need. And when you do, I’ll be there with you,” Barry promised as he sat down next to her, taking her hand.

“How are you doing with what happened?” Caitlin asked as he looked over at him.

“Well, it’s a tough pill to swallow when the two people you thought knew you best…don’t. Joe and Iris had no idea something was wrong,” Barry sighed before looking over at Caitlin. “But you and Cisco did.”

“We did,” Caitlin nodded. “I’m just sorry we didn’t do anything abuot it, that we left you in the Speed Force all this time.”

“It’s okay, really,” Barry said as he reached out, putting a hand to the side of her face. “I needed to be in there, to see what I could become if I stopped caring about my friends. I needed to learn from his mistakes so I wouldn’t repeat them.”

“Those who don’t learn from history are doomed to repeat it,” Caitlin noted and Barry nodded.

“Exactly. Which is why I have to make sure I don’t ever become him,” Barry noted grimly.

The loft  
Night

Iris had waited for hours before she heard the door to the loft open. She looked up as Barry walked in.

“You said you were dropping her off and talking,” Iris noted as he closed the door behind him. “You were there for a while.”

“We had a lot to talk about,” Barry shrugged. “And so do we. I can’t do this Iris.”

“Do what?” Iris asked as her heart froze.

“You, me, us. I’ve seen what I become when I’m with you; I turned my back on my best friends. On the two people who know me best,” Barry said firmly. “I won’t let that happen again.”

“You won’t, I won’t let you,” Iris said desperately and Barry scoffed.

“Like you did with him?” Barry demanded and Iris was taken back. “There was a time I thought you knew me better than anyone, but for seven months, you had no idea something wrong, that I was different. You say you won’t let me make his mistakes, but you did the first time. You stood back and let him treat Cisco and Caitlin like they weren’t important to me!”

“I know, okay, and I’m sorry!” Iris said, trying desperately to hold onto him. “I love you Barry!”

“You don’t even know me!” Barry shouted, taking her back. “For so long, I thought you knew me better than anyone but I was wrong. You don’t know me at all. I ignored the fact that, for six months, when I was keeping being The Flash from you, you had no idea something was going on with me, that I was acting weird. But this, this is proof beyond doubt you don’t know me. As long as you had me, you were satisfied. It didn’t matter how he treated everyone else as long as we were together. Well, it matters to me.”

“I know you Barry,” Iris said desperately. “I know you better than anyone.”

“No you don’t. I was a fool to think you did. If you knew me, you would have known I was acting differently, that I was treating Cisco and Caitlin like crap. You don’t love me, you love the idea of me,” Barry said and Iris looked gutted. “That ring is my grandmother’s. I didn’t give it to you, so I’d like it back.”

“Barry-” Iris said as she looked down at her hand.

“I don’t want to seem like a dick Iris, but that ring has been in my family for going on three generations. I have no plans to marry you, so please, give it back,” Barry said, holding out his hand.

There was a part of Iris that wanted to keep fighting, to hold onto the ring. But, iris realized that was petty and a voice in her head that sounded a lot like her dad told her she would be fighting a losing battle. So, reluctantly, Iris pulled off the ring and handed it to Barry.

“Thank you,” Barry said as he accepted it. “I’m sorry that this hurts you, but it would only hurt more if we kept dragging this out.” 

“What happens now?” Iris asked, pointedly avoiding looking at him.

“I’m gonna stay with Cisco until I can find my own place. You can have the loft. And I guess I’ll see you around,” Barry said awkwardly.

Barry awkwardly stood there for a moment before he turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. Iris then collapsed into the couch, buying her face in her hands as she wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show attempts to sell you on the fact that Iris knows Barry better than anyone, but the fact that Iris had no clue that, even if she didn’t jump to Barry being The Flash, that he was acting strangely for over six months, is a pretty big indication that she really doesn’t understand him at all.


	4. Barry's anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Joe have a tense conversation as Barry vents his anger. Caitlin has a doctor's appointment as Cisco has a breakthrough on the tech from the samurai.

Star Labs  
Morning

“I’ve got nothing on this man,” Cisco said as he and Barry stood in Cisco’s workshop, looking at the tech from the samurai. “I understand it about as much as I understood Thawne’s tech. Which is to say not a whole lot.”

“You’ll figure it out. You have figured out every problem we’ve had, you’ll be able to figure this out to,” Barry said as he put a hand on Cisco’s shoulder. 

“Have I told you how good it is to have you back?” Cisco asked grateful for the support.

“You could stand to mention it a bit more,” Barry joked and Cisco laughed.

“So, you really left Iris?” Cisco asked after a moment and Barry grimaced.

“Yeah. The whole thing, me watching the other me get so wrapped up in Iris, it’s been a teaching moment for me. I can’t ever go down that path. And the fact that she saw no problem with him turning his back on you and Cait like that,” Barry sighed, looking tired. “The fact that set off no warning bells in her head…I guess she doesn’t know me as well as I thought.”

“I’m sorry buddy,” Cisco said and Barry shook his head.

“It’s not your fault. Besides, I’m the one who should be sorry. What I did, it cost Dante his life,” Barry said remorsefully.

“You didn’t know that was gonna happen when you went back in time. I didn’t see that at first, but I do now,” Cisco said.

“Regardless, what happened was my fault. And I am sorry Cisco,” Barry said remorsefully. 

Cisco opened his mouth to respond when someone knocked on the doorframe. The pair looked over to see Joe standing in the doorway.

“Is now a bad time?” Joe asked.

“No. What going on?” Cisco asked as he saw the look on Barry’s face, having a feeling something was up.

“I was wondering if I could talk to Barry for a minute,” Joe said with a look over at his son.

Cisco looked back and forth between Barry and Joe, clearly seeing that something was going between them. And it obviously wasn’t Barry breaking up with Iris, that was for sure. Cisco had a feeling that Barry needed to talk to Joe, even if he didn’t want to.

“Sure, I’ll just head to the cortex or something,” Cisco said before he walked out, ignoring Barry’s pleading look.

“So, I take it Iris told you?” Barry said stiffly.

“Yeah, she told me. I admit that it surprised me. What’s going on with you Barry?” Joe asked, confused.

“Like I told Iris, I’m not going to repeat the same mistakes of my time remnant. He placed Iris before my friends, my team, even my mission. I won’t do that,” Barry said and Joe stared at him for a few moments.

“Barry, I know you won’t repeat his mistakes just because you get with iris. I know you,” Joe and Barry couldn’t help but scoff.

“Do you? Not well enough to know something was wrong,” the words were out of Barry’s mouth before he could stop them.

“Bar,” Joe looked regretful.

“You know what, forget I said anything,” Barry said as he moved to walk passed Joe.

“No, I’m not gonna forget it. You’re obviously angry about what happened, so let’s hear it,” Joe said, stopping in front of the door, blocking Barry’s path.

“You really wanna do this Joe?” Barry asked with a sharp end to his voice.

“No, I don’t, but you clearly need to get this anger out, so let’s hear it,” Joe said firmly.

“Fine. You’re right, I am angry. I’m angry with Iris and I’m angry with you. When I told you what Thawne said in his message, you told me it was crap because you know who I really was. But apparently you don’t me as well I thought, because you didn’t know anything was wrong! For seven months, you sat back and watched him make selfish decision after selfish decision, watched him treat Cisco, Caitlin, and even Wally like crap and didn’t bat an eye! And I don’t know how to get passed that Joe, I don’t,” Barry had started off looking angry but, by the end, he just looked tired.

“So, what happens now?” Joe asked softly, Barry’s words cutting him deeply but he knew that it was all true.

“I don’t know,’ Barry sighed. “For so long, you and Iris have been one of the biggest pieces of who I am, in some ways even more important than my mom and dad. But when I look at you two now, all I can think about is that neither of you noticed that something was wrong. I need time Joe.”

“You don’t want us to come around Star Labs for a while,” Joe noted and Barry didn’t say anything. “I get it, we let you down. Take all the time you need. But when you’re ready, I’ll be there for you and so will Iris.”

“I’m sorry Joe,” Barry said, feeling guilty at the pain he saw in Joe’s eyes.

“No, I’m sorry. I hope one day, you can forgive us,” Joe said before he turned and walked out.

With a sign, Barry all but collapsed into a chair, that conversation having been extremely draining for him.

“Hey,” Cisco said as he walked back in. “You okay?”

“No, not really,” Barry said with a sigh.

“I’m sorry that I just let you in here, but you and Joe needed to have that conversation, even if you didn’t want to,” Cisco said and Barry smiled tightly.

“You’re probably right,” Barry said before his phone rang.

“Iris?” Cisco asked as he pulled the phone out but Barry shook his head.

“Caitlin,” Barry said before he answered. “Hey Cait, what’s up?”

“Are you busy this afternoon?” Caitlin asked.

“No, why?” Barry asked curiously.

“I have a doctor’s appointment; I’m getting the ultrasound this afternoon. You don’t have to come, but you said you wanted to be involved. I thought you might like to be there,” Caitlin said hesitantly, half expecting him to say no.

“No, I’d love to be there. What time should I pick you up?” Barry asked.

Hospital in Keystone City  
Afternoon 

“Thank you for being here,” Caitlin said as she sat on the medical table as Barry sat in a chair. “I know this probably caused questions from Iris.”

“Iris won’t be a problem anymore. I broke up with her last night,” Barry said, taking her back.

“I…wasn’t expecting that,” Caitlin admitted. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. I’m not heartbroken, if that’s what you’re asking. I’m just...sad that she doesn’t me as well as I thought she did. Looking back, I’m not sure she ever loved me as much as she loved the idea of being with The Flash,” Barry mused before shaking his head. “But she’s not important right now. I told you, I’m gonna be here for you, whatever you need. You and this baby are my family now.”

Caitlin stared at him, her heart warmed. She’d forgotten what it had been like to have Barry support her, have her back. It was a nice feeling, she mused as she smiled. 

Caitlin’s musings were cut off as the door to the exam room opened up and a woman with dark hair walked in

“Doctor Hall,” Caitlin greeted politely and the woman smiled.

“Caitlin, good to see you. And this must be your boyfriend?” Dr. Hall asked as she looked over at Barry.

“This is Barry, he’s my…” Caitlin trailed off, not sure how to explain the complicated situation to her doctor.

“I’m the baby’s father,” Barry supplied and Caitlin shot him a grateful look.

“Nice to meet you Barry. Let’s get started, shall we?” Dr. Hall said.

Star Labs  
Same time

“So, still nothing on the tech from that samurai?” Wally asked as he saw Cisco still staring at the technology Barry had brought back after defeating the samurai. 

“Nope. No matter what I do, I can’t make heads or tails of this stuff,” Cisco said frustrated.

“Have you tried Vibing it?” Wally asked and Cisco rolled his eyes.

“No, it somehow never occurred to me to use my powers. What do you think?!” Cisco snapped annoyed.

“Hey, I can’t read minds or see the future! I’m just trying to help!” Wally snapped and Cisco froze.

“See the future…Wally, you are a genius!” Cisco exclaimed, grabbing some of the tech and rushing off.

“Uh…thanks?” Wally said confused.

Cisco rushed to the Time Vault, entering the room and activating Gideon.

“Greetings Cisco Ramon. How may I assist you?” Gideon asked as her holographic head appeared in the room.

“I was wondering if you could scan this tech; tell me if it’s in your database?” Cisco asked as he held up the tech he had grabbed.

“Of course, one moment please,” Gideon said as a beam ran up and down the tech. “Match found. The technology is a match for the early versions of the technology developed by Clifford Devoe, also known as The Thinker.”

“Who’s Clifford Devoe?” Cisco wondered.

“The Thinker,” Gideon said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s really stupid how Team Flash doesn’t use Gideon. I mean, they have this Ai from the future and don’t use it to solve major problems? At this point, they should all give back their degrees, they do not deserve them.


	5. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry, Cisco, and Wally look into Clifford Devoe as Cisco becomes suspicious of Barry and Caitlin. Barry makes a confession to Wally as Caitlin has a revelation that leaves her stunned.

West House  
Afternoon

“He doesn’t want to see us?” Iris asked, feeling hollow as she and Joe sat in the living room, Joe sitting in the chair and Iris on the couch.

“He’s angry with us Iris. And honestly, I can’t blame him,” Joe sighed. “He trusted us to know that something was wrong and we let him down. We just…sat back and let it all happen.”

“We couldn’t have known that it wasn’t him!” Iris argued but Joe shook his head.

“Cisco and Caitlin did,” Joe said, shocking her. “They both came to me, concerned about Barry, but I ignored them, brushed it off because I didn’t want to see the truth. They might not have known what was wrong, but they knew Barry was acting differently. I felt something was off, my instincts as a cop were screaming at me that something was wrong. But I turned a blind eye; I didn’t wanna leave the happy bubble we were inside. And Barry paid the price.”

“So what do we do dad, just stay away from him forever?” Iris asked after a moment.

“It’s been less than two days since Barry got out of The Speed Force. Give him some time. All we can do now is wait,” Joe said, leaning back in his chair.

Star Labs  
Later in the afternoon

“So, Clifford Devoe?” Barry asked as he and Wally stared at the presentation Cisco had put together.

“Born and raised in South Africa, moved to Central City a few years ago and took a job as a professor at Central City University, married to Marlize, his wife of ten years,” Cisco explained as he showed them slides of Devoe.

“I think Iris mentioned something about Devoe while she was taking classes at the university. He’s a history teacher, right?” Barry asked and Cisco nodded.

“Yeah, but his body is suffering from degeneration due to an unknown disease, causing him to be paralyzed from the waist down,” Cisco said as he showed them a picture of Devoe in his wheelchair.

“Why would a paraplegic history professor build a Samurai robot to attack the city?” Wally asked confused.

“Let’s not assume anything yet. This isn’t the first time someone we thought was paralyzed wasn’t,” Barry said, confusing Wally.

“Back when Thawne was posing as Wells, he pretended to be paralyzed,” Cisco explained and Wally nodded. “And Gideon seems pretty sure this Devoe guy is The Thinker Barry.”

“And from the memories I got from the time remnant, Savitar and Abra Kadabra both mentioned a Devoe that was one of my greatest enemies,” Barry noted.

“So what’s the plan Barry?” Wally asked as he and Cisco looked over at Barry.

“First, we need to figure out if Devoe is our guy. Wally, I want you to follow him. To his work, to his home, keep an eye on him until we’re sure about him,” Barry ordered and Wally nodded.

“Got it,” Wally said before speeding off. 

“We also need to figure out if Devoe is really paralyzed or not by having a doctor we trust look at his x-rays,” Barry noted and Cisco nodded.

“You thinking Cait?” Cisco asked.

“Who else?” Barry asked and Cisco shot him an odd look. “What?”

“Is there something going on between you two? Because she asked you to take her to her appointment and the first place you net after getting out of The Speed Force was her apartment, and you knew exactly where she was,” Cisco pointed out as Barry tensed.

“Something is going on, but it’s…not whatever it is you’re thinking,” Barry said evasively.

“Then what is it?” Cisco asked, beginning to get frustrated with the secrets.

“It’s not my place to tell you. All I can say is, when she’s ready, Caitlin will tell you. You just have to be patient,” Barry said and Cisco eyed for a minute.

“But there is something going on?” Cisco questioned and Barry sighed.

“Yeah, there’s something going on,” Barry admitted. 

“Okay,” Cisco said after a moment, not happy he was being kept out of the loop but okay with Barry admitting there was a secret.

“So, can you hack Devoe’s records?” Barry asked, getting them back on track.

“Tried that already, Central City General is not as easy to hack as I thought it would be. I’d have to walk right up to it to hack,” Cisco said frustrated at his inability to get the records.

“Well, as fun as that sounds, I have a better idea,” Barry said as he pulled out his phone, going through his contacts and selecting one.

“Who are you calling?” Cisco asked confused but Barry ignored him as he put the phone to his ear.

“Barry?” Lyla Michaels answered surprised.

“Hey Lyla, I’m back. And I need a favor…”

Caitlin’s apartment  
Night

“The Medical records of one Clifford Devoe, curtesy of Argus,” Barry said as he handed a file to Caitlin, who curiously began to look through it. “I was hoping you could tell me if it’s legit, if anything jumps out that shouldn’t be there.”

“You really think Devoe is behind the samurai?” Caitlin asked curiously as she looked up at him.

“I don’t know, but who am I to disagree with a computer from the future?” Barry joked and she smiled slightly.

“I’ll look into it but right now, it looks legit,” Caitlin said before she closed the file. “Thank you for coming with me today.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Barry said as he sat down next to her. “I did it because I wanted to.”

“You came. Not a whole lot of people in your position would have,” Caitlin said, taking his hand. “Thank you.”

Barry nodded, not sure what to say. It suddenly felt awkward in the room for a reason he couldn’t name. Caitlin must have felt it to, because she dropped his hand. It was quiet for a few moments before Barry spoke up.

“Cisco knows something’s going on,” Barry said and Caitlin tensed. “I didn’t tell him anything, but he’s suspicious. You know him as well as I do, he’s not gonna let this go Cait.”

“You think I should tell him,” Caitlin said ad Barry didn’t disagree. “I’m not ready Barry.”

“I understand why you don’t want Joe and Iris to know the truth. But this is Cisco, our best friend. He’s not gonna judge you for what Killer Frost did. He’ll understand. I’m not gonna make you do anything, but I think you should think about it,” Barry said and Caitlin sighed.

“I’ll think about it,” Caitlin agreed and Barry nodded.

“Good. Listen, I gotta go. Will we see you tomorrow morning at Star Labs?” Barry asked as he stood up.

“We’ll see,” Caitlin said evasively and Barry nodded in understanding.

“Okay. I’ll see you later,” Barry said before he walked to the door and opened it, pausing before walking out. “You know, I get why you’re so hesitant to tell everyone the truth, I do. But if anyone has a problem with it, they’ll have me to deal with.” 

Caitlin froze, a warm feeling flooding through her as Barry walked out, closing the door behind him.

Central City  
Night 

Wally was on stakeout outside Devoe’s house in his car, parked at a vantage point that gave him a perfect view of the house. Hearing movement, Wally looked over at the passenger seat, surprised to see Barry sitting there, holding a bag.

“Thought you might be hungry, so I picked up some Tai food,” Barry said as he held out the bag.

“Thanks, I’m starving,” Wally said as he eagerly took the bag.

“Anything yet?” Barry asked as he looked towards the house.

“No. He left work, met his wife at home, she made chicken for dinner. Nothing out of the ordinary,” Wally said as he opened a container and pulled out a fork.

“I ow you an apology Wally,” Barry said suddenly and Wally stopped, looking over at him. “My time remnant…he put too much on you. Saving Iris, that was never your responsibility. It was always his. He should never have made it feel like it was up to you. I’m sorry he forced that burden on you.”

“It’s not your fault man,” Wally said and Barry smiled tightly. 

“So everyone keeps telling me. But it is. It was my decision to go back in time that created him. Everything that happened since, that’s on me. I have to own that Wally,” Barry said and it was quiet in the car for a few moments.

“Look, you were replaced by your evil twin before I got to know you that well. But we’ve all forgiven you for what he did. You need to forgive yourself,” Wally said and Barry was quiet as Wally began to dig in, considering the words of the younger speedster.

Caitlin’s apartment  
Same time

Caitlin was in a nightgown, getting ready for bed as she brushed her teeth. She spit out the tooth paste and wiped mouth when she heard a voice.

‘You should have kissed him.’

Caitlin looked into the mirror to see Killer Frost staring back at her.

“What?” Caitlin asked confused.

‘Earlier, you should have kissed Barry. I know you wanted to,’ Frost said. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Caitlin denied and Frost laughed.

‘You know, I always thought you let him friend zone you because of Ronnie and Iris. But now I get it. You really don’t realize it, do you?’ Frost said, sounding torn between amusement and exasperation. 

“Realize what?” Caitlin asked.

‘You have a thing for him. It’s why we joined Savitar, because he had Barry’s face. Well, half of it,’ Frost chuckled. ‘You may not have been in control, but you influenced me in certain ways.’

“Do not pretend I had any say in what you did, not after what you let Savitar do to me,” Caitlin hissed and the smirk left Frost’s face.

‘You’re right, that was me. I thought he cared about me, about us. But I see now that I confused Savitar for the real thing, that he was only using us. But that doesn’t mean I’m wrong about you and Barry. Deep down, you’ve always known that a part of you had feelings for him that go beyond friendship,’ Frost said.

“That’s-that’s not true,” Caitlin denied but it sounded weak even to her own ears.

‘You can’t lie to me Caity. Because I’ve been here the whole time, I know you better than you know yourself. Our kid will bind us to Barry, forever. Better that you admit it to yourself now rather than make it complicated later on down the line,’ Frost said before she faded from the mirror, leaving Caitlin staring at her own reflection, her mind a mix of jumbled, confused thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you have been asking me whether I would be doing Barry/Caitlin. The answer is yes but it will not be the main focus and it’s going to be a slow burn.


	6. Devoe's first move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin confesses her secret to Cisco and is surprised about Barry knowing another. Wally runs into trouble with Devoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated, I had a little writer’s block for this chapter but it has thankfully passed. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Star Labs  
Morning

It had been two days since Team Flash had begun their surveillance of Devoe and, so far, nothing. He went home; he went to work, occasionally he and his wife met for lunch. Nothing out of the ordinary so far but Barry and Cisco had seen enough that they weren’t going to dismiss him, especially if Gideon said he was The Thinker.

Right now, Barry was in the cortex, going over what they had on Devoe, which, admittedly, wasn’t much. Cisco was in his work shop, tinkering with something while Wally was out surveilling Devoe, so Barry was alone. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

Barry nearly jumped as he heard the voice behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Caitlin had walked in, a file in her hand. Probably Devoe’s scans, Barry mused.

“Hey, I didn’t hear you come in,” Barry said.

“You look busy,” Caitlin noted and Barry noticed she seemed flush.

“Are you okay?” Barry asked concerned as she tried not to look at him directly.

“Yeah, fine. I just get winded more easily now,” Caitlin lied.

In truth, she was having a difficulty processing her conversation with Killer Frost a few nights ago. Part of her knew that Frost was right. That, in some level, she had known for a long time that she saw Barry as more than just a friend. But she was not ready to deal with that right now.

“I looked over the scans,” Caitlin said as she handed Barry the file. “As far as I can tell, they’re the genuine article. Devoe shouldn’t be able to even move anything from his waist down.”

“Still doesn’t mean we should rule him out,” Barry noted and Caitlin nodded. “How’s the baby?”

“She’s fine,” Caitlin said as she glanced down at her stomach.

“I don’t think I asked, but what do you plan to do when he or she comes? I mean, this obviously isn’t going to be a normal birth. I’m pretty sure she’ll have my powers and she might have yours to. What are you going to do about a doctor?” Barry inquired.

“There’s an old friend from med school who specializes in these kinds of things. He’ll be the one to deliver,” Caitlin assured him.

“Do you trust him?” Barry asked seriously, concern for Caitlin and their child filling him.

“I do,” Caitlin said and Barry nodded reluctantly.

“I guess that’s gonna have to be good enough for me right now,” Barry said. “But I’d like to be there.”

“Of course,” Caitlin said, having expected nothing less since Barry had announced his desire to be involved.

“Hey,” the two turned around as they heard Cisco speak upon entering the room. “I didn’t know you were coming in today.”

“I was just dropping off the scans from Devoe’s medical records,” Caitlin said. “Doesn’t look like we have anything.”

Cisco nodded, obviously disappointed. Caitlin took a deep breath, remembering the other reason she had come here.

Over the last few days, she had thought long and hard about Barry’s suggestion that she tell Cisco the truth. As much as she didn’t want to, she was also tired. Tired of hiding, tired of keeping a secret from her best friend. Tired of being ashamed.

“Cisco, there’s something I need to tell you,” Caitlin said before looking over at Barry. “Something we need to tell you.”

Central City University  
Same time

Wally was in his car, on lookout for Devoe. He was on stakeout when he looked up, seeing Devoe in his chair, moving towards the parking lot. Wally narrowed his eyes as he saw Devoe get into a car. As the car drove off, Wally started his car and followed after it. This might be a chance for a lead.

Star Labs  
Not long after

It was completely silent in the cortex as Caitlin finished speaking. Cisco stared at her, at her and Barry both, with a look on his face that was hard for them to read, a whirl of conflicting emotions crossing his face.

“Cisco, you okay buddy?” Barry asked concerned.

Cisco did not respond, the eerie silence continuing for a few more seconds. Then, Cisco stepped forward and, to Caitlin’s surprise, pulled her into a hug.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” Cisco said as he released her.

“Why don’t you hate me? You should,” Caitlin said, trying and failing to keep her voice even.

“I could never hate you Cait, especially not over this. You’re as much a victim in all this as anyone, maybe more,” Cisco said as he put a hand on her shoulder. “It wasn’t you.”

In a moment that Caitlin would later blame on hormones, she grabbed Cisco in a hug and began to sob into his shoulder. Cisco returned the hug, trying to comfort her as he looked over at Barry, who only gave him a reassuring smile. For the first time since Barry had come back, Cisco felt like things were making complete sense.

Central City  
Later in the morning

Wally had followed the car Devoe had left in to downtown but, at some point, had lost sight of him. Wally slumped in his seat with a sigh. He pulled out his phone, about to call Barry when something happened.

A blue blast of energy hit the car and it was flipped over. It rolled a few times before it hit a telephone pole. Dazed, Wally crawled out of his car, phasing through the door. As he got to his feet, he was hit by another blue blast. He was thrown back, hitting a fence before falling face first onto the road, out cold. Devoe, in a chair that seemed to be able to fly, floated down, staring at the unconscious speedster with the eyes of a predator.

Star Labs  
Same time

“So how are you?” Cisco asked as he, Barry, and Caitlin sat in the longue. “I mean, I don’t think I asked before. You’re having a baby. That must have been…I can’t even imagine.”

“It was…scary, when I first found out,” Caitlin admitted as she placed her hands on her swollen stomach. “I spent weeks panicking.”

“But you never got rid of it,” Cisco noted and Caitlin looked aghast at the thought. 

“I couldn’t. No matter how this baby came to be, it’s mine. And I couldn’t get rid of it even if I wanted to. I wouldn’t have the heart,” Caitlin admitted before glancing over at Barry. “And it’s not so bad now. Now that I’m not alone.”

“I just wish you’d told me before. You wouldn’t have had to be alone,” Cisco said more sad than angry and Caitlin winced.

“I couldn’t Cisco. I wasn’t ready to face you or the others for what I did. And...” Caitlin trailed off.

“And you still had Killer Frost,” Barry said and she looked at him sharply. “The Speed Force has been keeping an eye on you Cait.”

“For how long? Caitlin asked thickly, her heart coursing with fear.

“Since the day my Time remnant-”

“Barty,” Cisco said and Barry’s chuckled.

“Barty went into the Speed Force,” Barry said and she tensed. “And yeah, I know.”

“Know what?” Cisco asked confused and Caitlin was silent.

“Cait, it’s okay, no one’s gonna judge you,” Barry said as he took her hand. “Go on, tell him.”

For a moment, it was silent, Cisco looking confused before Caitlin sighed.

“Killer Frost isn’t gone. She’s still here,” Caitlin admitted as she looked over at Cisco. “She’s been here the whole time.”

“And you’re…okay with that?” Cisco asked after a moment.

“Honestly, I am. We spent so long afraid that the other would take over; we forgot we had a choice. We could choose to coexist. She hasn’t tried to take control since,” Caitlin said and Cisco stared at her.

“Do you trust her?” Cisco asked bluntly, needing to know.

“I trust her not to harm anyone, yes,” Caitlin nodded and it was silent for a minute.

“Okay, that’s good enough for me,” Cisco said with a nod.

Caitlin let out the breath she didn’t know she had been holding. The fears she’d held that Cisco would be angry, denounce her, had been unfounded. Her relief, however, was short lived.

Barry’s phone rang and he pulled it out, seeing it was Wally.

“Hey Wally, did you find anything?” Barry asked as he answered the phone.

“Yes, Mr. West found something Mr. Allen,” an unfamiliar voice spoke up and Barry stood up, confusing Caitlin and Cisco.

“Who is this?” Barry demanded.

“We have never been properly introduced. I am Clifford Devoe,” Devoe said and Barry tightened his grip on his phone.

“Where’s Wally?” Barry demanded. 

“Mr. West is alive, if that is your concern. However, I would find him before that ceases to be the case. Life is fragile after all,” Devoe said before Barry heard the dial tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did okay with Cisco finding out about the truth about the baby.


	7. Devoe's taunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash scrambles to find Wally as Barry and Devoe finally meet. Joe discovers a shocking secret.

Central City  
Afternoon

Barry examined Wally’s car, looking around for anything. 

“Well?” Cisco asked as he and Caitlin stood off to the side, waiting for Barry’s assessment.

“This kind of damage is usually seen in head on collisions, but there are no tire tracks here to suggest another car,” Barry noted.

“Just like with Griffin,” Cisco noted and Barry nodded.

“And you see that?” Barry asked, pointing over to where there was blood on the blood. “That splatter is consistent with someone hitting there head on the ground after being thrown back, hard. With something beyond a hard shove. And no sign of anyone here except Wally.”

“So what are you thinking Barry?” Caitlin inquired and Barry was silent as he processed his thoughts. 

“Wally probably wasn’t knocked out by the crash,” Barry said after a moment. “He likely phased out of the car and that’s when Devoe grabbed him.”

“Looks like Gideon was right,” Caitlin noted.

“Barry…I think we should bring Joe in on this,” Cisco said and Barry was silent.

“I know you’re angry at him and hurt, but he deserves to know about Wally,” Caitlin said when Barry didn’t respond.

“I agree,” Barry said after a moment. “But he deserves to hear about it in person. Cisco, call him, tell him to meet us at Star Labs. And I guess call Iris to. Better she hears it from us rather than Joe.”

Unspecified location  
Same time

Wally groaned as he came to, looking around in bewilderment. He was in…well; he didn’t exactly know what to call it. It looked like what you’d expect a supervillain’s secret lair to look like. Wally spotted a copy of the Samurai that had attacked Central City last week.

“So I guess this is Devoe’s lair,” Wally muttered.

Wally started walking around, trying to find a way out when some sort of red shield appeared in front of him and Wally cried out as he felt his hand being burned. He jumped back, looking down at his hand. It had a minor burn on it but Wally wasn’t concerned, knowing it would heal within minutes. Rather, he was more concerned by the fact that this place seemed to have a force field designed to keep him in.

“Where the hell am I?” Wally wondered. 

Star Labs  
Later in the afternoon

“The traffic cams g out for a full two minutes when Wally was trailing Devoe,” Cisco said as he showed Caitlin and Barry the traffic footage of Wally in the Warehouse district going black. “Next image is of his car overturned.”

“Barry?” the three turned to see Joe walk in, Iris behind him. “What’s going on, your call sounded urgent.”

“Well…something happened,” Barry said awkwardly, looking at Cisco and Caitlin before looking at Joe and Iris. “Wally…he’s been kidnapped.”

“Kidnapped? Kidnapped by who?” Joe exclaimed, shock and horror on his and Iris’ faces. 

“Clifford Devoe. Gideon says that he’s the Thinker, the person who sent the Samurai after us. And he called to brag about kidnapping Wally,” Cisco explained and Iris opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by her father.

“Okay,” Joe said, putting a hand to his chin, trying to think like a cop rather than a worried parent. “Were you able to Vibe him Cisco?”

“Tired that when we found his car, didn’t work. Wherever Wally is, I think it’s interfering with my Vibes,” Cisco admitted, his frustration clear on his face.

“Is that even possible?” Iris asked surprised.

“I stopped asking what was possible the moment Barry woke up from his coma,” Joe muttered feeling a migraine coming on. “What about the tracer in his suit?”

“Wally didn’t have it on him when he was taken. He was only supposed to do recon, but he left Campus without telling us,” Caitlin explained and Barry scowled, showing exactly what he thought about that.

“Wally and I will be having a talk about that later. For now, we need to find him,” Barry said as they all turned to him. “Cisco, what’s Devoe’s address?”

Devoe home, secret basement  
Late afternoon

Wally stepped back, out of breath after trying to phase through the force field with no luck.

“I think you’ll find it quite impenetrable,” a cultured voice spoke up behind him.

Wally turned around, staring in astonishment as Devoe, in a chair that was, to Wally’s disbelief, hovering above the ground, entered the room. He also wore a helmet with wires that were plugged into the chair, Wally noticed.

“At last we meet Mr. West,” Devoe greeted him.

“I’m guessing I’m not the Speedster you really want though. I mean, you sure went to a lot of trouble to get Barry out of the Speed Force,” Wally said, gesturing to the Samurai case in the corner. “Only thing I can’t figure out is why.”

“You are unusually calm for a captive,” Devoe noted and Wally shrugged.

“Well, way I figure it; if you wanted me dead I’d already be dead. You wouldn’t bring me here…unless you need me for something,” Wally said and Devoe flashed a twisted smirk. 

“I’m afraid the final points of my agenda are not part of today’s syllabus,” Devoe told him before the sound of a ringing doorbell echoed through the room upstairs. “And it appears that the guest of honor has finally arrived.”

Wally followed Devoe’s gaze to the monitor behind him. It showed a security feed from the front door. Barry was standing on the front porch, waiting.

Upstairs, Barry was waiting for someone to answer the door. The team hadn’t liked this idea, but Barry had a feeling this was the only play he could really make. 

“It’s open,” a cultured voice spoke up from behind the door.

Barry opened the door and walked inside. As he walked inside, Barry glanced around. Hardly a place you’d expect a supervillain to live at, he mused. Devoe rolled up in a wheelchair and Barry narrowed his eyes. 

“Devoe,” Barry greeted calmly.

“Mr. Allen. At long last, we meet,” Devoe said in the same tone and Barry flashed a tight smile.

“The Samurai, it was you. You wanted me out of the Speed Force. Why?” Barry asked.

“I’m afraid you’re as capable of understanding my plan as a toddler is of understanding the finer points of nuclear physics. You may be the fastest man alive, Allen. But I’m the fastest mind,” Devoe said and Barry narrowed his eyes.

“Where’s Wally?” Barry demanded.

“Has he gone missing?” Devoe said playing dumb and Barry smiled nastily.

“He’s not missing, he’s been kidnapped. And I’m looking at the man who did it,” Barry said calmly.

“I’m afraid I don’t have a clue what you are talking about,” Devoe said and Barry knew Devoe was trying to bait him. 

“Where is my son?” Joe demand as he walked in, to Barry’s surprise.

“Joe, I told you to let me handle this,” Barry snapped.

“I got tired of waiting, where is my son?” Joe demanded, having to be held back by Barry. 

“As I just told your collogue, I have no idea where your son is. But you are more than free to look,” Devoe said, turning his chair so Joe could pass.

Narrowing his eyes, Joe walked passed him as he started to search the house. Barry casually began moving through the living room, pausing as he placed a hand on the wall before lowering it to his side, turning to Devoe.

“You know, Thawne thought he was smarter than me to. I still stopped him,” Barry said confidently.

“Thawne was an arrogant child compared to me. Speed and all that comes with it is nothing compared to the power of limitless thought. There is no strategy that you and your friends can invent that will defeat me. You can gather the smartest minds in the multiverse and it still will not be enough to defeat me,” Devoe told him.

Barry narrowed his eyes. Devoe wasn’t speaking of arrogance, he was simply speaking honestly. Joe returned at this point, the anger and frustration on his face saying he hadn’t found anything. Not that Barry had expected him to. Devoe was too smart for that.

“If you hurt him, nothing on earth will stop me from getting to you,” Joe sneered.

“I understand your concern for your son Detective West. Something you will learn out all too soon Mr. Allen,” Devoe said and Barry stiffened. “Which reminds me, I have a gift for you.” 

Devoe’s chair rolled into the next room as Joe looked at Barry, noticing the stiff set of his shoulders. Joe wondered what he was missing as Devoe returned, a small box in his hand.

“For you,” Devoe said as he held the box out to Barry.

Wearily, Barry took it. It wasn’t anything special, just a normal box, Barry noted as he looked at it. Barry opened it and pulled out what was inside. It was a rattle. 

“For the baby. My best to you and Dr. Snow,” Devoe said. 

Joe stared at Barry, a look of dawning realization crossing his face as Barry tightened his grip on the rattle. 

“Now, kindly leave my house unless I am being charged with something,” Devoe ordered.

Angrily, Barry placed the rattle back in the box and all but shoved t back into Devoe’s hand before stalking out the door. Devoe smirked as Joe quickly followed after his son. He then glanced at where Barry had placed his hand on the wall, to the small, almost invisible device Barry had placed on the wall.

“Clever Mr. Allen. But not clever enough,” Devoe said smugly. 

Outside, Barry leaned against Joe’s car, trying to control his anger as Joe walked up to him, silent, not sure what to say.

“Go ahead Joe, say it,” Barry said quietly. 

“The baby Caitlin’s carrying, it’s yours,” Joe said and Barry gave brisk nod. “How is that possible?”

“Savitar. He took advantage when Killer Frost took over, manipulated her and abused Caitlin,” Barry said and Joe swallowed the bile in his throat as he absorbed what Barry was saying. “Don’t tell Iris, please.”

“She’s gonna find out sooner or later Bar,” Joe pointed out.

“And if she finds out, not when, if, Caitlin doesn’t need Iris making a production out of her trauma,” Barry said sharply. “And what was that about, you barging in like that? We had a plan Joe!”

“Was I supposed to just sit back as this psychopath kidnapped my son?” Joe asked defensively.

“Yes! I had a plan Joe, we had a plan! This is why I didn’t want you involved; you’re too emotional right now!” Barry snapped. “Go back to CCPD; I don’t want you anywhere near this right now.”

“Barry-” 

“I mean it Joe!” Barry snapped before his eyes softened. “You’re not thinking clearly. Last time I didn’t think clearly, I created Flashpoint. So please, go to CCPD and let us handle this.”

Barry waited until Joe nodded, reluctantly, before he sped off without another ord. Joe them got in his cruiser and drove off, heading back to the station as his mind whirled with what he had learned.


	8. Barry's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry calls in a friend in order to save Wally. Finding out Devoe knows about the baby causes tension between Barry and Caitlin.

Star Labs  
Night

Barry walked back into the cortex, wondering how he was going to break the news to Caitlin that not only did Joe know, but so did Devoe. This was not going to be an easy conversation, he mused as he spotted Caitlin.

“Where’s Joe?” Cisco asked as he looked up from the computer.

“I told him to go back to CCPD. He’s too emotional right now to think straight. And we all know you make mistakes when that happens. Where are we on Devoe?” Barry asked as he looked at Cisco.

“Nowhere. When you planted my circuit tracer, it overloaded and shorted out. There’s a whole lot of electricity in that house, much more than there should be,” Cisco said and Barry frowned.

“Doesn’t mean Wally’s there, but it’s a good place to start. I want the layout of the house, blueprints, everything. We need to know as much as we can about it,” Barry said before looking back at Caitlin. “We also have another problem. Cait…Devoe knows. About the baby.”

“What?” Caitlin asked, paling as he hands went to her stomach. “How does he know that?”

“I don’t know. He gave me a rattle while I was at his house and wished us his best,” Barry said, his face saying exactly what he thought about that. “Cait, I know you’re scared, but I will protect you and the baby. I swear.”

“How Barry? How are you gonna protect us? He’s been two steps ahead of us this entire time Barry! How are you gonna protect us?” Caitlin demanded emotionally. 

“Cait…”

Barry couldn’t say anything else. Mostly because he felt that she was right. Caitlin turned and stormed out of the cortex as Barry leaned against the desk, trying to bottle his frustration as Cisco looked at him concerned.

“You know she doesn’t really mean that. She’s just scared and her hormones are all over the place,” Cisco tried to comfort him.

“But she’s right. I can’t protect her or the baby. I can’t even protect Wally! Devoe took him and I have no clue how to get him back!” Barry said frustrated. 

It was silent in the cortex for a few moments, the only sound Barry’s heavy breathing.

“I don’t know how to outthink him Cisco,” Barry final said after a few moments.

“Then don’t,” Cisco said and Barry looked at him. “From the sounds of it, Devoe is as arrogant as Thawne. Make him outthink you.”

Barr frowned, considering Cisco’s words before he got an idea.

“Cisco, I need you to do something for me…” 

Devoe’s house  
Later

“I must say, this is bordering on harassment Mr. Allen,” a dark haired woman said as the door opened to reveal Barry on the other side.

“Mrs. Devoe I presume?” Barry said evenly.

“That’s right,” Marlize said calmly as she eyed Barry. “Is there something you wanted?”

“Yeah. I want to know where your husband is keeping Wally,” Barry said bluntly.

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Marlize denied.

“He’s down below,” Barry said, catching her off guard. “In the basement.”

In said basement, Devoe nearly started, staring as Barry, in his suit, suddenly sped in, having phased through the floor.

“Barry!” Wally exclaimed relieved. 

“But how?” Devoe demanded as he looked at the monitor, where the footage from the porch showed Barry still talking to Marlize.

On the front porch, as Marlize stared at ‘Barry’, his eyes glowed red and suddenly, a being with green skin and red eyes stood on her front porch instead of Barry.

“I see,” Devoe said as he adopted a neutral expression. “You called in the Martian Manhunter from your friend Supergirl’s earth.”

“That’s right. I figured he could read your mind, he could find out where Wally was. It’s over Devoe,” Barry said confidently and Devoe flashed a smirk.

“Hardly Mr. Allen.”

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. When it faded, both Devoe and Barry were gone, to Wally’s shock.

“Barry?” Wally called out but there was no response.

Central City  
Moments later

Barry and Devoe then appeared, to Barry’s shock, a good hundred feet in the air above the ground. Devoe, in his chair, simply hovered above the ground while Barry had to grab onto the edge of the chair to avoid falling to certain death.

Devoe house, secret basement  
Same time

“J’onn!” Wally exclaimed as J’onn phased through the floor and into the room.

“Hang tight Wally,” J’onn said as he made his way over to the computers.

Having seen the code in Marlize’s mind, J’onn entered it in the computer and the barrier around Wally deactivated.

“Thank god,” Wally said in relief as he walked out of the area he had been trapped in for hours.

“Thank Barry,” J’onn corrected as a Breach opened up behind him. “Let’s get you home.”

Central City  
Same time

Barry held onto Devoe’s chair for dear life as Devoe went on a joyride through the city like an irresponsible teenager in their first car. Devoe crashed through the sides of buildings and weaved through traffic in an attempt to shake Barry off, to no avail. Devoe pressed some button and two metal claws that reminded Barry of Doc Ock’s metal limbs popped out of the chair. They tried to strike him but Barry vibrated his body, so they got the chair instead of him.

There was an explosion that followed and Barry was sent flying. He screamed as he flew down towards the highway but, before he could make contact, a Breach opened up and he went through it.

Star Labs  
Moments after

Barry fell to the floor, rolling a few times before stopping on his back.

“Barry!” Cisco cried out as he and Caitlin rushed to him as Wally and J’onn looked concerned.

“Are you okay?” Caitlin asked concerned.

“Well, I’m not dead, so my day’s looking up,” Barry chuckled.

Later, Barry and Wally were both being checked over in the med bay by Caitlin as Cisco and J’onn (now in human form) looked on.

“Both of you are physically healthy,” Caitlin determined as she stepped back from them.

“Barry, thanks for coming for me,” Wally said as he looked over at Barry gratefully. 

“It’s what we do. We protect each other, until the end,” Barry said as he got to his feet. “You know, you should have called us the moment Devoe left Campus.”

“Yeah, I know. I guess it’s my own fault I got caught,” Wally sighed and Barry put a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re gonna make mistakes, I made my fair share of them when I was starting out,” Barry mused. “It’s how we grow and learn from those mistakes that defines what kind of hero we become.”

Wally nodded with a thoughtful look on his face as Barry lowered his hand to his side and walked over to Cisco and J’onn.

“Anything on Devoe?” Barry asked.

“There were reports of a man in a flying wheelchair flying into the river,” Cisco said. 

“Once you and Wally was safe, I went back to Devoe’s house. Both he and his wife were gone,” J’onn said and Barry nodded.

“I don’t suppose we think he drowned?” Cisco asked and got four incredulous looks. “Didn’t think so.”

“Why do you think he took me?” Wally inquired.

“From what you told me, I think he was trying to teach us something. What, I don’t know,” Barry said before looking over at J’onn. “Thank you for coming J’onn. It’s nice to meet you, officially that is.”

“You as well,” J’onn said as he shook Barry’s hand. “Any friend of Kara’s is a friend of mine. But I think it’s time I return home.”

“Wally!”

The five of them turned at the sound of the voice to see Joe and Iris rushing into the med bay. As Wally was hugged by his father and sister, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, and J’onn walked out in order to give the West family some privacy.

Unspecified location  
Same time

“Mr. Allen was able to learn the lesson I think,” Marlize said as she and Devoe were in a place that was almost an exact copy of the lair under their home.

“Yes, he did. But let’s see if he can keep up. Because now, his lesson will truly begin,” Devoe said ominously. 

Star Labs  
Later

After J’onn had returned to Earth-38, Barry walked into the longue to see Caitlin standing on the balcony, looking over the city.

“It looks so peaceful this way,” Caitlin said as Barry walked up next to her. “Hard to believe all the darkness we’ve seen over the last three years.”

“Yeah, it is,” Barry agreed and it was silent for a minute.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Caitlin said as she looked over at him. “My emotions are all over the place right now and Devoe knowing about the baby…it terrifies me.”

“It scares me to Cait, I get it,” Barry said gently as he reached out and took her hand. “But you are not alone, okay? You don’t have to deal with this by yourself, Cisco is here and so am I. And we will face this together, okay?”

“The three of us against the world, huh?” Caitlin said with a weak smile.

“The three of us against Devoe,” Barry corrected as he reached out and put a hand on the side of her face. “I wasn’t there for you with Savitar or Killer Frost, but I’m here now. And I will always protect you. I promise.”

Emotionally, Caitlin reached and hugged Barry, crying into his shoulder. Barry wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair as he allowed her to let out all the anxiety and fear she had felt during the day.

What neither of them realized was that this scene was witnessed by one Iris West, who eyed the scene with suspicion and more than a hint of jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be perfectly honest, I don’t even want to do Iris’ reaction to the baby and Barry and Caitlin’s growing relationship. But, considering she was in a relationship and engaged to ‘Barry’, it would just be weird if she did not have a reaction to these things. So she’s going to react. Oh joy.


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry makes a confession to Cisco as Caitlin realizes Joe knows the truth about her baby,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while, I had some trouble with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Star Labs  
Morning

The next morning, Cisco was in the cortex, going over traffic cam footage for anything related to Devoe. That was how Wally found him as he walked in.

“Anything on Devoe?” Wally asked and Cisco sighed.

“Nope. I’ve been going over all the traffic cam footage from last night and nothing. After I got Barry out, he just seems to vanish. And we know he’s not dead,” Cisco grumbled and it was silent for a moment. “We’ll find him Wally.”

“How do you know?” Wally asked after a moment.

“Because Barry’s back, the real Barry,” Cisco said and Wally was confused. “You weren’t on the team with him, but when he’s there, everything has a way of working out, even if it’s not how we expect it to go.”

“Speaking of, where is Barry?” Wally asked and Cisco grimaced.

“Right, we haven’t told you,” Cisco said and Wally looked confused. “Devoe knows that Caitlin’s pregnant, he even made a taunt about it by giving Barry a rattle when he showed up looking for you. It was decided that Barry would stay over at Caitlin’s until further notice.”

Unseen to the two, Iris, having followed her brother into Star Labs, was around the corner, listening. She frowned, displeased by this information. Technically, she knew that she had no claim on Barry and that he was just trying to make sure Caitlin was safe. But she had thought they were going to get married and she wasn’t quite ready to let that go yet. 

Caitlin’s apartment  
Same time

Caitlin walked out of her room with a yawn, wondering why Barry had let her sleep so late when she was assaulted with an intoxicating aroma. She followed it into the kitchen and was surprised to see Barry had prepared a buffet of pancakes, waffles, egg and sausage. 

“Too much?” Barry asked as he saw her staring.

“A bit,” Caitlin said, laughing at the embarrassed look on Barry’s face. “Its fine Barry, it’s sweet that you did all this. My appetite is huge lately, even by normal pregnancy standards, so we’ll probably be able to eat all this between us.”

“Probably has something to do with carrying a speedster baby,” Barry mused and Caitlin laughed.

“Probably,” Caitlin acknowledged, smiling softly at him. “Thank you doing this.”

“I told you, I’m here for you, both of you,” Barry told her and a warm feeling spreads through Caitlin’s chest before she suddenly places her hands on her stomach.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Barry asked frantically as he was suddenly by her side in the blink of an eye.

“No, nothing’s wrong. She’s just kicking,” Caitlin said softly, the sensation indescribable. “Do you want…”

“I don’t wanna push you,” Barry said immediately.

Caitlin’s heart fluttered at how sweet he was being at trying to be respectful of her. It was just so…Barry. One of the things she had missed most about him, even not knowing what was wrong when he had been replaced, was how the goodness in him seemed to just be replaced by an obsessive need to be with and protect Iris at all costs. Looking back, that goodness was what made her fall for him in the first place. It was…good to see it back. To have him back.

Gently reaching out, she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. The baby kicked again and she saw a look of wonder cross Barry’s face.

“She knows her daddy’s here,” Caitlin said softly with a smile.

Barry looked at her with an unreadable look on his face. Caitlin felt a sudden urge to kiss him and, for a moment, she felt like Barry had the same urge. However, the moment was broken by Barry’s cell phone, placed on the kitchen counter, ringing.

“I should take that,” Barry said, although he seemed like he was as annoyed by the interruption as Caitlin was, although she told herself that was wishful thinking

“Yeah,” Caitlin said, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. 

Judging by the amused smile he gave her, she didn’t quite succeed. Barry lowered his hand to his side before walking over and grabbing his phone off the counter. He walked out of the kitchen and sat down, beginning to assemble a plate.

“Welcome back,” was the greeting Barry got as he answered the call.

“Hey Ollie,” Barry said warmly. “I hear you had some unfortunate dealings with my doppelganger.”

“He wasn’t that bad, although I felt like there something off. I’m sorry I didn’t pick up on it,” Oliver apologized. 

“Not your fault. So I hear things aren’t going well for you,” Barry said and Oliver sighed.

“No,” Oliver admitted. “Someone doctored photo of me in the Green Arrow suit. Felicity proved it was fake, but the investigator isn’t backing down. I don’t know what to do Barry, I really don’t.”

“You’ll figure something out, you always do,” Barry said confidently. “If you ever need anything, just say the word and I got your back.”

“Thanks. And that goes both ways Barry,” Oliver told him.

Star Labs  
Afternoon

“Well look who decided to come into work today,” Cisco said in a mock scolding voice as Barry and Caitlin walk into the cortex.

“You try making the commute,” Caitlin snapped without heat.

“So move back,” Cisco said.

“It’s not simple,” Caitlin muttered and Cisco felt guilty, especially at the annoyed look Barry shot him.

“I’m sorry. I just…I miss you,” Cisco admitted.

“I miss you to,” Caitlin said softly as she walked over, taking his hand. “But I’m not ready, not yet. I hope that, by the time the baby comes, I will be. Just…be patient with me.”

“Of course,” Cisco said, flashing her a smile which she returned.

“So where are we on Devoe?” Barry asked once he was sure that they would be okay.

“About where we were when you took Caitlin home last night,” Cisco said with a sigh as he released Caitlin’s hand. “I’ve been going over the traffic cams from here to Star City, nothing. Wally’s out looking at the house and the area where you two fought, he hasn’t gotten back to me yet.”

“He’s not gonna find anything, Devoe’s too smart for that,” Barry noted.

“Great, so what we do, just wait for Devoe to make his next move?” Cisco asked irritably. 

“Unfortunately, that’s all we can do buddy,” Barry said with a sigh and it was silent for a moment.

“I’m gonna go look at Wally’s bloodwork again, make sure nothing’s wrong,” Caitlin said.

Cisco nodded as Caitlin walked out. Cisco noticed Barry watched her as she went. Cisco waited until he was sure Caitlin was out of ear shot until he said something.

“So, how long?” Cisco asked casually and Barry looked at him confused.

“How long what?” Barry asked.

“How long have you had a thing for Caitlin?” Cisco asked, smiling at the dumbfounded look on Barry’s face. “The benefit of being best friends with you both is that I know you two better than anyone else. So how long? Or is this just because she’s pregnant with your kid?”

“When I as in the Speed Force, I had a lot of time to think,” Barry started after several moments of silence. “And when the Time Remnant-”

“Barty,” Cisco corrected and Barry’s lips twitched amused.

“When Barty was absorbed and I got his memories, the Speed Force put me through a bunch of different scenarios, sort of like a simulation, so I could learn from his mistakes. After a bit…I realized something, one thing the all had in common,” Barry said softly.

“What?” Cisco asked when it was obvious that Barry was lost in thought.

“That Cait was always there for me. Even at my most selfish, awful self, she never turned her back on me. Even when I gave her a million reasons to want nothing to do with me. She never lost faith in me, she always had my back. Maybe it was because of that, or maybe it was always there and it took being away from everyone for me to see it…ever since I woke up from my coma, she’s always been there when I needed her. Even when I ruined her life, she never blamed me. She always saw the best in me and it inspired me to always be the best version of myself. So how could I not fall for her?” 

It was silent between them for a moment as Cisco stared at Barry.

“So why haven’t you told her?” Cisco asked and Barry sighed.

“After all she’s been through, she doesn’t need me loading my feeling on her on top of it,” Barry said.

“You really have no idea, do you?” Cisco said and Barry looked at him confused. “She’s into you to. Has been for a while.”

“What?” Barry asked dumbly.

“Come on bro, why do you think she went with Savitar? You think she would’ve gone with him if he had my face? She’s had feeling for you for a long time, I didn’t need a Vibe to tell me that,” Cisco said as Barry looked to have trouble processing this. “You should tell her. Like you said, she’s been through a lot. She could use some good in her life.”

Caitlin walked into the med bay but stopped, surprised to see someone already there, waiting for her.

“Joe?” Caitlin said surprised.

“Hey,” Joe said as he saw her.

“What are you doing here?” Caitlin asked wearily.

“I wanted to see how you were doing,” Joe said.

Seeing the almost pitying look on his face, Caitlin’s blood ran cold as the realization washed over her.

“You know,” Caitlin said lowly and he didn’t deny it. “You were there when Devoe gave the rattle to Barry.”

“Barry didn’t tell you?” Joe asked and she shook her head. “I’m sure he just didn’t wanna worry you anymore than you already were. Stress isn’t good for the baby.”

“Joe…I’m so sorry,” Caitlin said, looking away as tears welled in her eyes.

Joe walked over and Caitlin closed her eyes, preparing for the onslaught. She was surprised when Joe placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You are the biggest victim in all this,” Joe said gently as she looked up at him. “You had no choice in the matter. If I could go back, I’d kill Savitar for what he did to you. You are the victim in this situation; don’t let anyone tell you any differently.” 

In a moment that Caitlin will later blame completely on hormones, Caitlin collapses into Joe’s arms, sobbing as he strokes her hair, doing his best to comfort her.


End file.
